


Watching as He Primps and Preens

by fatedfeathers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: Hamilton. With w i n g s.(This is not as good as my usual summaries. I'm sorry.)





	

Thomas Jefferson sat stonily as Washington once again chose  _ Hamilton's _ plan over his. His wings rustled, his deep brown feathers ruffled and bristling in an unprofessional manner as he seethed silently.

If the state of Jefferson’s wings was unprofessional, Hamilton's were downright disgraceful. His charcoal grey feathers were in a state of total disarray, stained through with black streaks of ink with the occasional feather missing from times where he had no quills at hand and needed to write something down. On top of that, his feathers were puffing up proudly as the President asked him to draft a  _ Statement of Neutrality, _ effectively forfeiting their promise to aid France in her time of need and abandoning Lafayette to fight for his country alone. Lafayette, who had come to America’s aid against his King's orders.

Washington left, and Jefferson stalked up to Hamilton. “Did you forget Lafayette? Have you an  _ ounce _ of regret?” he accused. Hamilton jerked slightly, wings shifting minutely to counterbalance him. After he had recovered, he glared back up at Jefferson.

“Lafayette’s a smart man, he'll be fine,” he shot back. “We're not strong enough to join another fight, Jefferson. He'll understand that.” He drew himself up to his full height-  _ still not impressive, _ Jefferson thought haughtily, smirking slightly.

“Well, someone ought to remind you-- you're nothing without  _ Washington _ behind you,” Jefferson spat. Both men froze, wings jerking, as they heard a muffled call of  _ “Hamilton!”  _ from where the president had gone after leaving the room. Jefferson but out a short laugh. “Daddy’s calling. Better fix your wings.”

With that, he spun around, catching Burr and Madison’s eyes and nodding slightly towards the door as he strode out, the image of Hamilton frantically combing his fingers through his feathers burned into his mind's eye.   
  


The next time Hamilton caught Jefferson's eye, his wings already smoothed and in line but as ink-stained as ever, the shorter man made a show of preening one of his wings. Jefferson's own wings jerked as he recoiled from the sight of someone grooming himself  _ in public. _ He curled his lip in disgust. Trust the Caribbean bastard to throw all sense of decorum out the window to make a point.

Jefferson brought it up in his discussion with Burr and Madison on how to deal with Hamilton.

“I get no satisfaction witnessing his fits of passion; how he primps and preens and dresses like the pits of fashion,” He started, looking at both of his companions. Both stare at him, open-mouthed.

“He didn't,” Madison started, but trailed off. Burr recovered himself quicker.

“If course he did,” he said smoothly. “If it would work to his advantage? Of course.”

Jefferson nodded in agreement. “He did it deliberately, to throw me off. So,” he paused, smiling dangerously, “What are our options?”   
  


It took two more meetings for it to dawn on Jefferson. “I have to resign,” he breathed after another meeting where nothing happened but him fighting with Hamilton. Burr and Madison spoke at the same time, incredulous.

“But someone has to stand up for the south!”

“Someone's got to stand up to his mouth!”

“If there's a fire you're trying to douse, you can't put it out from  _ inside the house, _ ” Jefferson said slowly. Burr’s wings flared, his eyes widening as he understood what Jefferson meant.

  
“You have to resign.”

**Author's Note:**

> Historical cannon? Musical cannon? How about neither!


End file.
